Pitch Perfect One-Shots
by Kate203457
Summary: Beca and Chloe are cute together... like, #always. No matter where they are, what they are doing, or when. Let me show you a few? Series of One-Shots and ficlets surrounding my favourite couple.
1. The Massage (T EST Pre-PP2)

**Here will be a gathering of all my Bechloe one-shots, or shorter stories (not including the place I have for my "Beca as actor Anna Kendrick AU") that I have going on.**

 **Note on my naming system. It's in:**

 **(Rating Condition Timing)**

 **Rating: Pretty obvious. I guarantee some will have smut.**

 **Condition: Either EST for established (as in, they are currently already dating/engaged/married) or FORM, as in a story showing them getting together.**

 **Timing: Where it takes place within the Pitch Perfect timeline, or alternatively, AU.**

* * *

"Jesus Chlo!" Beca cried out. "You do realize that we're only gone for like four days right?" She huffed trying to hoist the redheads very heavy bag on her back while pulling her tiny suitcase behind. "It's only your parents house so they probably have most of what we need."

"I just brought the essentials." Chloe merely shrugged at her girlfriend, not once loosing the gleam in her eye, or the jittery excitement radiating off her.

"The essentials..." Beca muttered under her breath.

Every year on this particular weekend Chloe's family would spent together. It was tradition. Chloe loved how unique it was to her family, the week not meaning anything to anyone else. This year she was bringing Beca along too. Beca liked the Beales, a warm and friendly bunch. She met them one holiday soon after they had started dating at the end of freshman year. Now it was early in her junior year and she would never admit out loud, but part of her was looking forward to joining the family this weekend.

However, their absence was going to put the entirety of the Bellas at home without their faithful captains. Beca tried not to think of what might possibly happen while they were gone.

They reached the bottom floor where all the Bella's descended on them in a cacauphonny of individualized farewells.

"Bye guys!"

Some hands - Beca would never be able to work out whose in this chaos - reached out and grabbed the bags from Beca's hands and carried them out to the car.

"Bye Aca-Moms!"

"Later Bitches!"

"Chloe don't wear Dad out too much while you're away, we DO still have the semis when you get back." A voice of reason sounded.

The Bellas long since started thinking and referring to the girls as their "parents", at least in the aca-/university sense. Ocassionaly they were both moms, but sometimes they jokingly referred to Beca as the dad. With her dad jokes, chivalry and the ways she treated Chloe like a gentleman, a sheer will to ignore that any of the girls might be less than pure, her fierce protection and her reluctance to make hastily emotional decisions proved her perfect for the role. But those are tales for another time.

Another person slapped the last speaker. "What are you talking about? The more they get it out of their system now when they're gone, the less we have to hear it happening later."

"Chloe! I thought you said they couldn't hear us anymore!" Beca shrieked and flushed a bright red, turning on her girlfriend.

"What can I say Becs? We're fucking hot together." Chloe shrugged innocently, completely unbothered.

Beca groaned.

"It's so cute when you come out all clueless trying to act like they don't all know exactly what we were up to."

"Oh my god, we are leaving now." She turned even more red, as if that was possible, beginning to mutter, trying to get Chloe to leave.

They all said their final goodbyes while Beca was tugging Chloe out the door. She leaned back in threatening to call Aubrey and set her on them if they did anything stupid or dangerous while they were gone. A very effective threat. By now even Flo was aware of the danger that posed.

And they were off.

* * *

The third day of the trip was mostly a relaxing one. Beca was fiddling around with a song on the Beale family piano when Chloe walked in the living room.

"I'm giving you a massage Becs." She announced, chest puffed out confidently.

Beca raised her eyebrow up at Chloe.

"Yeah! My mother is a masseuse and we have a whole room dedicated to it. I learned a few things growing up... it's been years since I've had a client tho."

"That makes me feel better." Beca deadpanned. But, who was she to deny having Chloe's hands on her body? That wasn't something Beca could ever do, even if she wanted to.

"Shut up, it'll be great, you'll love it. I'll get the room ready, be ready in about 20 minutes."

About that long and Beca was just working out the second pre-chorus. Her phone buzzed.

When they got to Chloe's parents place, Beca had quickly changed Chloe's name in her phone from "Crazy Hot & Sexy Redhead" to "Totally platonic (Mr. Beale, I swear I'm not fucking your daughter) redhead." A bit long winded, and also a bit of a lie, but you never know what might happen with Chloe. Beca didn't want Mr. Beale to spy her phone lighting up with a text and get the wrong idea. Or like... focus on the fact that Beca deflowered his child. Regularly. Better safe than sorry.

Totally platonic (Mr. Beale, I swear I'm not fucking your daughter) redhead: Ready! Go out the front door and knock.

Beca: Seriously Chloe?

Chloe sent back a picture of herself with a very stern look on her face. Beca huffed and did as she asked. She knocked on the door and heard Chloe stand up from somewhere deeper in the house.

"Coming!" as if she literally didn't know that Beca would knock right then.

"Hello! Miss. Mitchell! Pleasure to see you again, as always, please come in."

"Uh Chlo?" Beca scoffed at Chloe's little act grumbling a bit until Chloe shushed her. Beca decided to play along. She gathered up all of her fake gusto and drama. She adopted a serious, more formal tone. "Call me Beca, please. How many times Miss. Beale do I have to tell you to call me that?"

"Beca, hi. You can call me Chloe." Chloe beamed at her. "Right this way."

Chloe guided Beca through the already familiar halls and up the stairs. While she did that, she asked the brunette.

"Are there any particularly sore muscles? Or did you just schedule this as a regular appointment."

"Actually, my left shoulder, along with my wrist, has been pretty sore and tight lately. See, I have this super hot girlfriend who I just can't seem to resist and those muscles get quite a work out. Often." Beca winked. "Maybe I should stop."

"Mmmm. No, no, no." Chloe tutted. "We wouldn't want that. We'll just have to work on those muscles right now, get them all good to go."

Beca stepped in the room and let out a low whistle. The small room was decorated and styled to look Edwardian. It was painted a deep, royal and soothing red and had high mouldings. The most prominent item in the small space was the massage table, the only other things being a small desk with a whole bunch of vials, a Kleenex box and Chloe's phone, there was a garbage can and a few hooks for clothes. The phone was playing a very soothing part-nature part-instrumental playlist. The room was filled with the smell of the essential oils sitting on the little desk.

"Alright Beca, so today I'm going to have you strip down to only your underwear, no bra. If any jewelry is going to get in the way, remove it and put it in this bowl." She opened a desk drawer until she found a small decorative bowl and placed it on the table. "Lay down on your stomach, covered with the blankets.

Beca moved to remove her clothes and chuckled when Chloe left the room for that, throwing out a "I'll be back in a few minutes." behind her.

Beca stripped and slipped under the covers. She blankets had clearly been heated up in advance. Underneath her hips was a pillow which was also extremely warm. Beca vaguely wondered how in hell does one warm a pillow up. She closed her eyes and sighed with content. The soft and heated blankets felt like heaven, warming her up in just the right way. A few minutes later there was a polite knock and Chloe called out "Beca? Are you ready?"

Chloe opened the door on Beca's reply in the form of a grunt.

Chloe toed in, and set to work.

First she poured the essential oils on her hand, a blend that was for "relaxation" as she explained to her client. She held her hands underneath the little headpiece with the hole in it and directed Beca to breath in deeply. She then started on Beca's back. She rubbed the oils into the skin, then started using the various techniques on her muscles. She found quite a lot of tight and tender or stiff muscles, and she slowly started to massage them all out.

Beca sighed feeling Chloe's hands on her back. She was unsure there was anything better than this right now. The place smelled so incredibly nice, the sounds were comforting her, and the sheets were so so SO warm. Her beautiful girlfriend, although she couldn't see her, was standing right over her, it was just the two of them. Chloe's soft and electrifying hands were skillfully working her muscles. Frequently Chloe would hit on something particularly tense and it would feel all tingly. And not in the way Chloe's touch usually made her feel tingly. Although, there was a bit of that happening too. But the way Chloe was touching her, it wasn't to start something. Her movements had purpose, but not the same they normally did when they were so attentively sliding over her skin. They were slower as well, paying careful attention to every spot and every muscle, working it out thoroughly before moving on.

The minutes passed quickly, not that Beca was paying any attention. Time seemed to drift away, along with her thoughts. She would have expected to do some thinking, maybe about mixes, a new set list, or the Bellas or even just life in general, but her thoughts all ceased. Her mind stopped running and simply existed, it's only job being to take in the sensations happening around her, the touches, feeling, and scents.

Beca found that it felt nice just to have someone pay attention to every part of her body, not in a sexual way, but just because. The action was almost as loving, if not more so, than a good fuck. Or even a slow, tender and loving one.

When Chloe moved and started working on Beca's feet she couldn't help but twitch, multiple times, to which Chloe chuckled at. It felt way too weird when Chloe was massaging out a few muscles on the foot, particularly the left foot. That one was always sensitive or would hurt just a bit if she pushed too hard in practice or when she did Chloe's mandatory cardio regime. Like, the kind at the gym. The one all the Bellas did, that one. Not that OTHER one.

She spent a good chunk of time on Beca's left shoulder and wrist. As promised. She thoroughly went over and over the areas until they went from all tight and tender to the point they were loose and tingly. She didn't stop there, continuing to make absolutely sure the muscles in her arm and wrist were 100% good.

Next she directed Beca to flip over underneath the sheet, working softly on her shoulders from the front. At one point she stopped abruptly and started a detour, trailing her fingers down and over Beca's abs and up a little, lightly pressing and rubbing over Beca's breasts. Her eyes darkening slightly as she gave in to the temptation. She went up and resumed on Beca's shoulders, preparing to move on to Beca's neck next when Beca raised her head up and tried pulling Chloe in for a kiss.

Their lips barely brushed together when she pulled back, admonishing Beca. "Ah ah ah Beca. We're keeping things professional here."

"Oh right, so this?" Beca softly gestured to her exposed torso and chest, "is what you call professional?" Chloe looked and saw Beca's wonderfully generous breasts with the nipples still standing to attention. "You fondle all your clients?" Beca's sarcasm was noticeably weaker, she was remotely out of it from the heavenly experience that was happening.

"Oh no, that was a special package just for you." She winked. "Don't worry, your girlfriend's got you covered."

Chloe focused on the last few places that needed a bit of tweaking and adjustment and then she spoke up.

"Alright! I think that's about time. When I'm gone you may retrieve your things. Your wonderful girlfriend made some arrangements beforehand about payment, so you're good to go!"

When Beca heard Chloe shut the door she breathed out, savouring the moment just a bit longer. Eventually she stumbled to her clothes and limply pulled on the bare necessities, mindful of the fact that she was still at her girlfriend's parents house.

Back in their room Chloe looked up from the book she was reading intently to see Beca trying to stumble to the bed, everything still singing and feeling much like goo.

"You have a good massage?"

"Mmmm. Mhmm." Beca replied weakly, curling up into Chloe. She began to stroke her fingers through Beca's hair, and that is when Beca slowly started drifting off.

* * *

 **Just some sweet Bechloe fluff for you. Side of sex referances, etc.**

 **Thank you to the guest who pointed out that Beca is in fact a lefty. I** **feel like that is something I should totally have known already after all this time haha... but yeah rewatching some clips, she does appear to be left handed. Plus, Anna Kendrick is a lefty, so there we go! Confirmation that Beca Mitchell is in fact left handed. I'll have to remember this.**

 **This was inspired when I recently went for a massage. Yay for free Canadian health care. With my health plan, I get a certain amount every year that I can spend on massages for free. Anyways besides politics, I started thinking about as great as getting a massage is, just how much better would it be if it was done by your hot & loving girlfriend? It could be so intimate. Would anything be better than that?**

 **Flustering Beca is always added points, as well as the Bella's commentary on Beca and Chloe's relationship.**


	2. Sick Beca (T FORM PP1) Part 1

**Sick Beca: Part 1**

"She's still not here Chloe. If she is late for practice, I swear to god-"

* * *

" _Today's the day." Chloe declared triumphantly as she bounced into their tiny kitchen._

 _Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her._

" _I'm telling her how I feel."_

 _Aubrey set her mug down on the table with a bang. "Oh my god. Finally." She looked up at Chloe, relieved. After all these many and VERY long months of watching her roommate and best friend and that ultra annoying, pain-up-her-ass DJ absolutely dance around each other and their feelings, they were going to FINALLY talk. She could have guessed Chloe would be nervous. Her appearance confirmed it. Although Chloe was bursting with energy and excitement, Aubrey could see the way her foot was jittering and the note of fear and uncertainty in her eyes._

" _But I don't know... she's been just a bit different these last few days. More quiet I guess. I don't know if-"_

" _You'll be fine Chloe. I promise that infuriating little alt girl loves you too."_

 _Chloe opened her mouth to say something before Aubrey interrupted._

" _Nothing could go wrong."_

* * *

Chloe jumped in before Aubrey could finish her sentence, hearing the threatening tone to it. "Calm down Aubrey. I'm sure she has a good reason."

But that was exactly what had Chloe worried. Aubrey might not know Beca very well. But Chloe does. She hadn't been proven wrong after she declared that they would become "fast friends". Chloe pulled at the neckline of her shirt distractedly, trying fight down her blush when she recalled Beca's response. Regardless, Chloe KNEW Beca. She knew the grit of her character; what she was made of. She might not know how Beca feels some of the time, and she couldn't decipher some of the glances Beca threw her way, or the grain of extra emotion she found in her eyes whenever they were together. But she did know that Beca wouldn't skip practice. Not without reason. And that is what worried her.

She shot a few worried texts off to Beca before Aubrey called them all to attention.

From underneath her mountain of blankets Beca moaned.

As the months went by, Kimmy-Jim had warmed slightly to her roommate. She couldn't lie about that. They were a lot alike in some ways. Both of them tried to lock away what they truly felt. They kept a cold front that disguised the warm interior, masking their insecurities. Until this sparkling redhead broke down every wall and exposed who Beca really was.

At their water break Aubrey went over to Chloe.

"She's not here." She said with a warning tone.

"I know. Where is she?" Chloe called Beca. No answer.

* * *

At the moment, Kimmy-Jim's roommate was currently in their tiny bathroom huddled over the toilet. Her hair was matted and sticky with her sweat. She'd emptied the contents of her stomach and tears were running down her face.

Eyes widening in compassion for her she grabbed a water bottle and pulled Beca to her feet, guiding her to bed.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I just need to get to practice. Chloe's going to be so upset..." Beca didn't know what time it was, but she did know that she should have left by now. The last time she saw her phone was when it dropped somewhere in her first desperate scramble to the toilet.

"Beca, you are sick. Really sick." She turned her nose up, taking in the stench of the room.

"No, it's alright really." Beca replied weakly. "I don't ever get that sick. See?"

 _Mind over matter Beca. Just a little virus. Push through it._

She grabbed her desk and shakily stood to her feet. She took a few steps, stumbling before collapsing back on the chair in front of her desk.

From the floor closer to Kimmy-Jin's side of the room Beca's phone started ringing.

"It's Chloe."

"Pass it here."

Kimmy-Jin stepped towards the phone, picked it up and held it, but was hesitating. She looked over to Beca who was shooting her a pleading glance.

"Don't answer it, I don't want her to know I'm sick." Her biggest-crush-ever witnessing her at the moment was somewhere at the bottom of the list of things she wanted to take place.

"Beca. Chloe would _want_ to be here right now. She'd want to take care of you."

Becas eyes widened at the threat with Kimmy-Jin's thumb going ever closer to the "accept call" button and she stood up slowly and took a few steps.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her hand went to her stomach, and her other hand was shaking. From somewhere the phone had actually stopped ringing, but in Beca's head it only sounded louder. She felt an enormous pressure in her head which culminated in a blackness which spread throughout her vision. Her eyes when glassy and rolled back like she wasn't seeing anything anymore and she collapsed.

* * *

 **A/N: For the guest who reviewed:**

 **:can u do a chloe sick/injured one shot? i imagine she's so cute when she's sick xx loved the first chapter x**

 **And also caelusstar who reviewed after I actually wrote this chapter:**

 **great first chapter - sick fic next?**

 **You are SO right buds, the sick/injured ones are the best, or at least one of the best. In one of my fics based on PP1 Beca gets minorly hurt in one chapter, and Chloe's Nodes surgury is coming up soon. So that's minorly similar. If you want more, google "Doctor Says I'm the Illest". There's a brilliant fic with 7 chapters of the best of its kind. Also, chapter 37 of "The Overture" is pretty good. Here's one more of my own doing to add to the list! Sorry it's Beca and not Chloe, that seemed to just happen. I'm sure I'll eventually do a bonafide sick Chloe soon.**

 **In terms of hurt, "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" is really really good, it's just very long and has an extremely slow burn lol. Worth it tho! If anyone is interested I can throw together a list of the hurt/worry fics.**

 **Turns out I suck at doing one-shots without expanding them. This will likely conclude in 3 chapters with fluff, worry, and feelings.**

 **And thus ends my 4th chapter updated before 10 in the morning. Time to get some actual work done.**


	3. Sick Beca (T FORM PP1) Part 2

**Sick Beca: Part 2**

"Alright ladies! That's it for today."

Chloe breathed out when Aubrey called practice. Aubrey decided to go through the set an extra three gruelling times. She wanted to get out of there before having to talk to anyone, particularly Aubrey.

Chloe ran to her phone. It clicked on and she saw that Beca still hadn't replied to any of her messages. She also saw the time, and realized she was about to be late for her next class. On her way out the door she called Beca one last time.

Nothing.

Voicemail.

She sighed and picked up the pace, trying to squelch down her unease.

* * *

"Beca! Beca, can you hear me?" Kimmy-Jin was frantic seeing her roommate fall in front of her.

"Beca, if you don't answer me I'm calling an ambulance."

Beca moaned and shifted.

* * *

Chloe sped up, but she came to a bend in the path and she stopped. She should go straight and to class. Russian lit wasn't getting any easier. But something told her to head on the path to her left. The one that went to Beca's dorm. Before she knew it her feet had taken her to the left.

She sighed, going through all the reasons why Beca might miss practice. She had been acting funny all week. Maybe she figured out Chloe loved her and was freaking out. Very possible. Chloe was not subtle, and Beca sucked at feelings. This kind of thing could undoubtedly send her into hiding for weeks. Or maybe something bad happened with her Dad... or maybe she was hurt? Maybe she needed Chloe. Whatever the case, she had to find Beca. That thought solidified the direction her feet had taken.

She heard someone call her name and looked up to see Kimmy-Jin running up to her. Just that alone would be enough to make Chloe worried. It's not like they were friends, or even connected apart from their relation to Beca. Her breathlessness and frazzled expression would have been more than enough to inspire fear. But the words that came out of her mouth were what really made Chloe's heart sink.

"It's Beca. She's at the hospital."

Chloe stood there slack jawed for a moment.

"Follow me. Well take the car."

* * *

Aubrey had barely gotten in the door and put her rehearsal gear and notes in their proper place when she heard the door crashed in again.

"Aub- it's... Key. I need keys." Chloe breathlessly yelled out. Aubrey turned to the room to see another girl behind her, eyes darting around the room suspiciously. Aubrey recognized her as Beca's less-than-hospitable roommate.

"Calm down Chloe. What's happening."

"She's in the hospital Bree."

Aubrey's eyes widened slightly and she let out a breath of air, loosing the anger she felt for Beca skipping practice. She reached into the pocket of her sweater and pulled the keys out. She lifted her hand about to toss them to Chloe, but then she stopped.

Shifting her eyes to Kimmy-Jim she asked, "You have your license?" The girl nodded. "Good." Aubrey tossed the keys to her and she caught them deftly with a jingle when they hit her fingers. Turning, she saw Chloe still had a slightly dazed, sort of out-of-it expression and hadn't really processed any of the last few minutes. "I don't think she should be driving at the moment." She gave Chloe a gentle push, "Go!" and the girls were out of the door in seconds.

* * *

 **A/N: PP3 DVD released last night... no Bechloe kiss... I'm so sad...**

 **Just to add to the authors note from last chapter, in the first & second chapter of my fic "When the Nazi's Come I'll Always Love You" Beca gets hurt and Chloe is taking care of her. Then in chapters four & five Chloe gets seasi ck and Beca is taking care of her. No idea why I forgot to mention those haha. Also I just read "Let's remix this buisness" by aliciameade (author of Finding Harmony!) where Chloe gets the chicken pox.**

 **When I wrote Beca fainting last chapter, I wrote if based off of a real life scenario when my dad fainting in front of me a few years back.** **He was sick, had hurt his back, and collapsed at my feet from pain. Kimmy-Jim's next lines were exactly my reaction, threatening to call the ambulance if he didn't respond. Only in real life by the time I dialed and the emergency people had picked up he was coming to and I pretty much shoved the phone in his face lol. Basically I tried to describe what it's like to watch someone go unconscious, it's pretty scary, particularly when your alone and/or it's a loved one!**


	4. Sick Beca (T FORM PP1) Part 3

**Sick Beca: Part 3**

When Chloe finally made it to the hospital she couldn't get any information out of the staff. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart was constantly racing, her thoughts going a mile a minute. Beca was somewhere in this hospital, in who knows what state and nobody would tell her a thing.

Finally Beca's Dad showed up, looking worried. As he was speaking to the receptionist Chloe was analyzing every single facial expression, trying to guess what was happening. At the end of the conversation he frowned, and let out a sigh. _God that expression looks familiar._ Chloe thought to herself, having seen it before on Beca's face. The woman she loves. The women who... but no. Chloe was done trying to guess what was happening.

Beca's dad spotted her and walked towards her. Chloe stood up as well.

"Chloe, hi. It's good to see you again." He said tiredly.

A small twitch of a smile was all Chloe could do in terms of offering a greeting at the moment. Even to Professor Mitchell, who she had always made sure to pay the utmost respect and attention to, even more than she did with most people. Selfishly, of course, as he was the father of her biggest love in life. "Where's Beca? What's happening? Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery right now." Chloe gasped, her eyes widening. "The nurse told me that what she is suffering from is a very bad virus. Like the regular flu, just the worst possible vein. She collapsed because of the pain her body was under trying to fight the virus. In the ambulance her body began to shut down and she's now in surgery."

"Oh my god." Chloe squeaked. She was barely able to get one coherent thought through her brain. It was all a panicked jumbled up mess. She was sobbing, probably had been for a while but she was barely aware of it. "Will she be okay?" Chloe choked out.

Professor Mitchel wished he could say something to Chloe and make her feel better. This girl who obviously cared deeply about his daughter, perhaps as much as he knew for a fact that Beca cared for her in return. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell her "It will be okay" because, he honestly didn't know. He reached forward and put his hand on her arm, hoping it was a comforting gesture even though it was shaking with his own nerves.

"I don't know. They're doing everything they can to help her fight this illness. She's strong. She's a fighter."

Chloe sat down and buried her head in her arms, sobbing into her lap. She didn't know how much time had past but she felt hands stroking her hair and Aubrey's voice to her left trying to sooth her, Kimmy-Jim having long since left to go back to campus. Aubrey coaxed her to eat a bit before letting her curl up again. Time seemed to be her enemy right now. She couldn't track it, wasn't able to tell how long had past. It could have been hours and hours and it felt like that. Or it could have been minutes. Chloe couldn't track the voices around her, she couldn't tell what they were discussing, the only one she would be able to hear was one which would tell her what was happening with Beca.

At long last a nurse appeared with news and Chloe finally looked up. Everything was all blurry for a little while but she blinked it away.

"Mr. Mitchell?"

On her right, Beca's dad stood up. "Yes that's me. How is she?"

"She's resting comfortably. Her body put up quite a fight against this illness. It's been through a lot, however and she's exhausted. She needs to regain her strength, however, she should be okay. You can come with me to her room."

Mr. Mitchell went down the hall where the nurse pointed and Chloe got up to follow, however the nurse stopped her.

"I'm sorry, immediate family only right now while she's resting."

Aubrey caught her and led her back to the seat, "Shhh. It's okay."

"I need to see her." Chloe sobbed.

"I know you do. You will, eventually. But remember, she's okay Chloe! She's going to be just fine, that's what you wanted right?"

Chloe couldn't choke out her "Yes" so she just nodded.

* * *

Chloe barely waited to hear when Mr. Mitchell came back saying Beca was awake and asked to see her. She tore down the hall to Beca's room. She got to the door and stopped at the sight. Beca looked tiny, even more than normal. Her skin was a ghastly colour. But she was awake and looking right at Chloe. She stumbled forward not sure what to do. She wanted to throw her arms around Beca but she was terrified of hurting her. Beca made the choice for her by opening her arms to Chloe, which Chloe fell into. She buried as deep into Beca as she could, while still being gentle with her.

Beca closed her eyes and held Chloe, realizing that Chloe was shaking probably as much as she was. She shifted so that Chloe was comfortably seated on her bed while completely leaning forward, nestled in her arms. Eventually Chloe started trying to speak, but all that came out was broken up sentences and Beca couldn't make out what she was saying. She waited patiently until Chloe gathered her thoughts.

"You scared me Beca." Chloe pulled back enough to look at her. "You scared the shit out of me. I didn't know if you would be okay, I didn't know if... I didn't know anything!" Chloe exclaimed, her voice stronger and higher than it had been.

"I'm sorry Chlo."

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Why didn't you talk to me?" She said roughly.

"I don't know." Beca shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I didn't want you to see me so sick."

Chloe drew in an exasperated breath. "You idiot." Beca twitched her eyebrow up at that. "You should have let me take care of you." Beca didn't spare a second thought to her roommate (who would totally be smug if she knew she was correct) with the way Chloe was looking at her right now. The redhead tilted her head to the side, with a new expression on her face, one that was more soft. Her voice was softer too. "You should have known I wouldn't care about that. Beca, I l-" Chloe choked up and stopped talking.

 _No, no, no, what was she going to say?_ "You what Chloe?" She asked breathlessly.

Chloe ran her eyes over Beca's face as though trying to discern whether she had enough strength. She leaned in very close and took a deep breath, whispering, her with full conviction "I love you".

Then she joined her lips to Beca's.

It took Beca a few seconds for her mind to catch up. She gasped at the realization. Then she was kissing Chloe back.

 _Oh my god, Beca is kissing me back._ Beca's arms raised as though she wanted to cup Chloe's face but realized she didn't have enough strength so she lowered her shaking hands. So, Chloe cradled Beca's face instead, tongue entering her mouth with one sweep. Beca sighed at the feeling, and that Chloe managed to achieve the angle that she herself was after. The kiss felt bigger and bigger and more and more until Beca shifted to come closer (if at all possible with the way they were pressed together) and felt a sharp pain.

At the sound of Beca's hiss Chloe pulled away from the kiss. "What? What's wrong?"

"Ouch. Pulling a little." She motioned to the offending wire sheepishly.

"Oh sorry. Is it okay?" Chloe squeaked, arranging the wire so Beca had more room.

"I've never been better." She assured with a wink.

Chloe chuckled. She felt her heart warm slightly. Beca was pale and shaky and yet her face held a look of absolute calm and happiness. Chloe pulled her forward, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck yet again, feeling Beca's arms link around her back, and she rested their foreheads together speaking softly.

"You, Beca Mitchell are NEVER allowed to scare me like that again."

She smirked, not able to stop herself from glancing at Chloe's lips just millimetres away from her own. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"You better not. Because I'm not letting you get away from me. Not ever." As Beca shifted her gaze from her lips to her face, the edges of Chloe's lips pressed into a serious expression twitched with the ghost of a smile, but her eyes were full of warmth and fondness. Beca could feel Chloe's breath as she spoke, it gently caressing her face.

"Oh so I'm stuck with you forever then?" Beca teased with a smile on her face.

Chloe responded with a slight nod and bit her lip, her eyes going from Beca's eyes to her lips.

"I am completely okay with that." Beca whispered softly before pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
